Masky and hoodie
by SkyTheUndeadKiller
Summary: This is my first story so please no hate. Hi my name is Toby. Toby ople call me ticci Toby I meet these two boys and... Reed to see what happens..
1. 1 H-ome

This is my first story so please no hate.

Hi my name is Toby. Toby Rogers. And I live in an orphanage, I like going into the Forrest behind the house and I stay there and just be alone. I'm home schooled because of my medical condisions. And they called me, ticci Toby, because of my dam tics.

"Toby, what are you doing in there?"Jacob said.

"I'm d-rawing. Go away!" I replied. Suddenly Jacob burst into my room and looked around and saw I was cutting myself again.

"A www is ticci Toby cutting again?"he said as he picked up a bloody knife.

"G-go aw-way!" I shouted, "get o-ut of m-y or-om!"

Jacob backed awway when I started twitching uncontrollably, "dude,calm down." He said being sacred of what might happen. " !" Jacob stumbled awway from me.

I grabbed my bag, balaclava, my goggles and some clothes and stuffed them into the bag and ran off into the woods. "I'm not going back there, and you can't make me" I said out loud to the voices in my hepad.

I arrived at a little Brocken shed, I walked in and it had my old bed,a set of draws and a fridge. "H-ome." I pulled out an apple from the fridge and ate it, "well this is gonna be fun"


	2. Meet masky and hoodie

**Please comment I don't know if in doing good or not**

I herd someone throw a stone at my 'house' so when I whent to go look outside I said "wh-os there?!"

no answore so I went back inside, i sat down on my bed about to get in, then another stone hit my window and I saw two people run away this time. It didn't happen again till morning, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There was a boy stood there a yellow hoodie dull jeans and a mask. The mask had black eyes and a female ish lips. "Hi" he said as he covered my mouth with a rag... I pased out.

"what did you two do to this boy!?" A unfermilier voice said,as he pointed to me.

" I coverd his mouth with that rag" that was the voice of the boy at the door, I started to move and cought the attention of the men.

"who a-re you?" I said as I sat up and backed away, looking for something to be a weapon.

"oh, he's awake", the one with the hood said.

"should we knock him out again?" The one in the mask said, my eyes widened when he said that

"no, p-lease don't it s-melt like old socks!" I said tring not to twitch

"no masky, he won't do anything," he looked at me "will you?" The one in the hood said.

I shook my head, "well then, this is hoodie and I'm masky, your gonna help us..."

i started twitching as he said that, and they had a look of fear acros there faces "I-i don't w-ant to" I said as I looked for my bag."what are you looking for?" Hoodie said "I'm l-ooking for m-y bag," I said as I stood up, "well I konw where that is... I'll only give it to you if you tell me your name..." Masky said "ummm m-y nam-es Toby,"I said "well it's over there" masky said as he pointed to a closet. I walked over to the closet and opend it, I turned around to see masky and hoodie talking, I turned back around and opend my bag I put on my balaclava and my bright oringe goggles.

Hoodie tappend my on my shoulder and said " are you ready?"

"ready for what?" I said as I picked up my hachets

"ready to kill Mr and Mrs Rogers..." Masky said walking up behind hoodie and putting a hand on his shoulder. Rage overcome me as I said " th-ere still Al-I've? I thought th-ey where dead?!" i took my hatches out of there straps "uhhh... Toby you know them?" Hoodie said as he backed away.

"yes I kn-ow them th-ere my per-ants who 'died' I-n a car crash!" I said starting to twitch in anger i thew my hatches into the floor, making hoodie and masky jump, "oh... Ha time for revenge..."


	3. Bye mother and farther

Masks PoV )

I was actually quite interested in Toby's story "hey, Toby? What actually happend whith you and your family?" I asked not trying to make him uncomfortable.

" I don't wa-nt to talk abo-ut it, masky." Toby said looking like he was thinking about something.

(Toby's pov)

What the hell!? Whey just met me, now the want to now personal stuff!? Hell no!

*flashback*

I woke in a hospital bed. After a crash. I could here voices out side of the room;

" I'm sorry to say that your son, Toby, has a rear condition. He will be challenged when he older" the doctor said " but he will be able to go home today!"

" I'm not taking that home with me. He's a retard" I herd my mother shout. I mean who would say tha about there own son! The doctor then came in and said "Oh... Toby your awake. I hope you didn't hear that... Well your allow-"

" aloud to go home, I know, I heard the whole conversation" I said walking to the window.

"Oh... Well I'm going to take you somewhere and you will stay there, okay?" The doctor said. I looked around the doctor to see my mother glaring at me. What did I do?!

*end flashback*

I tripped over something landing flat on my face... "Ohhhh" I said in confusion looking strait at the ground "Hey, dude you ok?" Hoodie asked as he helped me up "yea I'm fine, dose it my face look aright?" I asked rubbing my cheeks like a weirdo. Whey both looked like I was floating "umm you cinda, got a huge rock pointing out your head..." Masky said pointing at my forehead trying not to throw up " oh... Hang on" I said reaching up and pulling out the massive stone, making my forehead bleed, Masky and hoodie bothed winced, but I just laughed at that. "Hey Toby, doesn't that really hurt?" Hoodie asked. I shook my head " I can't feel pain" I smiled.

* time skip*

"Hey guys, where here" masky said, pointing at an old house "write... Umm do I have to do this?" I asked sort of backing awway. " yes you do ... Well unless you'd rather be killed.." Hoodie said " no no no Ill do it... But I don't know how..." I said looking the house up an down " shhhh!" Masky shushed us, I saw a man and a woman come out of the house. It's them. "I know what I have to do" I wispered. I started to move forwards towards my old mother and farther. They turned in to an ally which led to a dead end. Perfect, my chance. "He-llo. How are you?" I asked. They turned around, and my mom said "w-who are you?" "What? You don't reme-mber me? Your 'reta-rded' son? I asha-med mom" I said tilting my head and twitching " what I thought you wher in a care home?" She said walking up to me slowly. I didn't know masky and hoodie were watching. " don't get any closer" I said taking out my hatches "don't you deare touch my woman" my dad said. He came up to me and drew his hand back to punch me. I cought the hand an said " ohh, you shouldn't have done that" I then got my hatchet and swong It into my dads coller bone making him scream but I muffled it with my gloved hand. "That was for my sister" I wispered into his ear, then pulled out my hachet and said "and this is for you mom." I swung the hatchet down a my furthers neck and head rolled off. Blood everywhere.

"Don't scream, or your big, bad son will come and slit your throught" I said walking slowly up to her. " please, i-i didant mean what I said" she said backing up to the wall. "Sorry mom I'm retarded I don't understand" I said grabbing my mothers arm, she flinched," love you mother, hehe not.." And with that she had no head.

(Hoodie's pov)

I saw the whole thing, cinda groosum, I had to help clean up ( dumping them in a near by river) wich I wasent happy about but Toby was allright he was sort of funny. Wait until Masky tells him that he's saying with us...


	4. Chapter 4

Masky's pov)

"Why!?Why do I have to do it?!" I shouted "because hoodie's to shy! Now go!" Slenderman said back, pointing at the door. I started to walk when I saw hoodie looking around the corner at me, I started walking quickly towards him , it must of scared him, because he ran off. " hoodie! Wait!" I said running after him " hoodie why are you running!?" I stopped running after him " hoodie, please, tell me" I said knowing he wouldn't hear me.

(Hoodie's pov)

I was looking at masky talking, or should I say shouting, at slenderman. " why!? Why do I have to do it?!" I heard masky shout " because hoodie's to shy! Now go!" I heard slenderman shout back then masky started to walk out, when he saw me, he stopped. When masky got angry or stressed, he shouts at me, so I ran hoping he wouldn't follow me. I heard him say "hoodie! Wait!" I wanted to stop, but he would shout at me, and then I would go to my tree and...and... No! I will keep running "hoodie why are you running?!" Masky shouted trying to get me to stop

"Because of what you would do" I said under my breath . I looked back as, I ran out the door, he had stopped following me. I'll go to Toby's.

(Toby's pov)

It was the night after I killed my mother and father, I have to say I kinda engoyed it. I heard knock on the door, " coming" I walked up to the door and opened it cautiously, it was hoodie, "wha-t are you doi-ng here?"I asked he hesertated before saying "ummm... Masky umm... Got mad, again, can I stay hear do awile?" I nodded my head and gestured for him to come in"w-hat do you me-an he got ma-d?" I said as I sat on a blanket on the ground, he sat next to me, "well when he gets mad or stressed he bacicly just shouts, I know It doesn't sound much, but I hate shouting, definitely when it's directed at me...that's why I do this" he said rolling up his sleeve to show scars, some recently and some not so. " oh... I did-n't know" I said looking down at my arm "Toby? Can I tell you something?" I nodded " masky was supposed to tell you but he won't be nice about it... You're different and... You have to come with me."

(Maskys pov)

I went out to find hoodie, I coudn't find him any where, "hoodie?! Hoodie, please come out I'm not angry anymore, your scaring me! please come out." I fell to my my knees crying. Then I felt a hand on my sholder, I turned my head and looked up to see a police man, he gasped when he saw my mask. "Are you alright sir?" He said out of the blue "umm yea..no... I've lost my friend" I said getting up "is your name Tim?" He said, I nodded, and like that I was in the back of a plice car.


	5. MASKY!

Hey guys another chappter please comment if you want me to continue because I was thinking about ending is some where soon, I know, short story! Read on flufsters!

(Masky's pov)

Oh on, oh on oh on oh no oh no I got arrested oh on oh no.i need to get out somehow... But how..

(Third person)

Masky wa in the police car looking frantically out the window for hoodie the police man said "what are you looking at!?" Masky turned and looked at the police man "a friend" masky said with anger in his voice. Masky went back to looking out the window he saw some deer then he saw hoodie and Toby walking and talking.

Toby pointed to the police car "hey is that masky?" Hoodie frantically turned to see masky in a police car going under a bridge and out of sight. Hoodie started to run, Toby followed, hoodie got out his dagger and picked up pace, Toby close behinde him. "Keep up Toby!" Hoodie said, he looked behinde him to se Toby throw his hatchet the other police car and he stopped to kill the other police men.

Hoodie took of catching up to the police car masky was in. "MASKY!" Hoodie bellowed to get masky attention. In the car, masky turned arrowned and saw hoodie full pelt running for the police car "DUCK!" Hoodie commanded, as soon as he did so the window smashed and a knife hit the police Man in the back of the head.

Masky shook his head holding where it hurt. sitting up he saw hoodie collapse on the floor breathing Heavaly.

(Masky's pov)

I got up and rushed over to hoodie and shook him gently " hey masky," he said sitting up, I looked up to see Toby running over to us, covered in blood, "masky! Behinde you!" As soon as he said that I turned around I saw the police man with the knife in the back of his head, with the knife in his hand. As soon as I recognised him I had a knife in my sholder.

Blood coverd the floor all around me. Thud. I looked to the side to see the police man with an axe in his head. I felt my eyes growing heavy. Black. All I heard was "masky keep your eyes open! Please!"

Ha ha ha I'm so mean! Cliff hanger please note I'm 0nly 12 so it might not have right punctuation or spelling so :D no hate stay fluffy and comment!


	6. Noo wait Wat?

**Hi I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a wile I'm still figuring out a schedule for updating, but! Hears another chapter... :D**

(Hoodies pov)

"Masky keep your eyes open! Please!" I watched as he closed his eyes slowly. "Masky! Wake up!" I felt a hand on my sholder. I looked up to see slender man standing there and with that he was gone. Being treated brought back to life... Hopefully...

(Toby's pov)

I thew the axe in to that plice mans head, masky was lieing on the floor. Then out of nowhere a tall skinny man with no face appeard, and put a hand on hoodies sholder. And then he disappered taking masky with him...

"Hoodie?.." I said shyly. But all he did was run off. "Okay... I'll go then..." I started walking 'home'.

(Hoodies pov)

"IS ALL MY FULT!" I screamed under water so nothing could hear me. I got up and went to my tree...

I came to a broken tree, that got hit by lightning so it had a massive gaping hole in it. I went inside and looked up to see my little perch( sort of a little ledge) it had a teady bear, first aid kit and bloody knifes I only used for myself.

I grabes one of the knifes and went down to the little puddle of water that was always there. I rolled my sleeve up revealing scars, I rubbed whe water on my skin, then put the knife to my skin... "If he felt pain... I need to feel more pain" I said to myself as I dragged the shap knife along my arm. I saw my own blood drip down my arm and onto knee, I did it once more digging the tip into my arm and watching it slice along,blood going every where.

(Maskys pov)

I started to wake up, I sat up wincing at the pain in my shoulder. "Where's hoodie!?" I got up ignoring the pain. I ran outside, I know where he Is, his tree..

I ran to the tree, I heard a faint scream. I knocked on the tree "hoodie... Can you come out?" No answer. "Hoodie?.." I started to panic, so I went in slowly, to find hoodie collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood. A knife though his wrist. "Hoodie! What did you do!" I ran over and shook him "huh wa-?" He said sitting up, "hoodie... Thank god " I said as I hugged him close...


	7. Explain?

**Sup, I figured out a schedule I'm going to post a chappter every week end Mabye during the week if your lucky... But please comment I don't know if anyone is reading... :D stay fluffy and reeeeeeeeeeeAaaaaad!**

(Maskys pov)

I sat there wrapping hoodies wrist up in a bandage. "So hoodie... Why d'you do it?" He stayed quiet for quite a while, just looking at the floor, "you got hurt... So I needed to, too." He said breathing heavily. I had a look of 'are you kidding me?' On my face, though he can't see it, "hoodie you silly idiot..."

(Hoodies pov)

We started walking back when I Hurd a rusle behind us, I turned and saw a a little girl about 12 - 13 My eyes widend she looked like she was starving, she was hiding in a bush, but I could see her foot " uh hi..." She hid more in the bush. I turned and saw masky looking at me, he then started Walking towards the bush "hello are you ok? Are you lost?" We both had the same idea, we couldn't kill someone who actually got lost in the worst Forrest ever " I - I'm Sky"

"What happend?" I asked, she stared down at the floor " I was in the woods with my mum and dad, when dad picked me up and started to run, we got cornered and dad put me up a tree he said climb to the top so I did, when I looked down I saw two people, suprizingly they look like you, " she said backing up a bit " and they both killed my parents, but they didn't notice me. I've been in this woods ever since that was at leaset 3months ago". She said tearing up.

"What happend after?" Masky said walking towards her " NO! I'm asking you questions now" she said with a unhuman like evil smile sharp teeth showing on her face "so would your family's miss you if died?!" She said tilting her head and laughing evily. She started to walk towards us and she brought out a knife. " I've been living of other people's hearts. He he ha ha ha!" She started to run towards us... " Run!" I herd Masky shout.

(Maskys pov)

We were running away from a little girl!... Siriously. I stopped running, turned around and got my knife out "what do you want from us!?" I said running at her " I want your heart! Now stay sill" she said lunging towards me, missing, then she stopped " fine if you won't stay still I have to use this..." She said smirking, pulling out a syringe with some sort of chemical in. I backed away only to notice I was cornered " ha ha ha ha looks like my story tuned around... Now your cornered"

I tried to get out the way when she lunged at me I worked a couple of times, until she pinned me down, she didn't have the strength of a 9 year old the had the strength of 17 rugby players "he he I thaught you would be stronger than that" she got her syring and stabbed it in my arm "wh- what was that?! " she looked at me like I was crazy "Ohhhh just a sedative ha ha ha" my vishon whent blury.

(Toby's pov)

I was just walking though the woods clearing my mind of everything that's happening, first my mother and farther then one of my friends almost die. Not good."what was that!?" I Hurd someone shout at someone else. When i looked for the source I saw masky on the floor with a young girl over him, taking out a syring of his arm "yes time for the feast..." She said and she got out a knife from her pocket. This girl she had a dark hoodie on with her hood up, dark blue jeans. I count make out her facial features.

I ran at this girl, with the end of my hatchet, I knocked her out. She layer limp on the floor I now made out that she had a balaclava wich moved with her lips to show her shap teeth and she was also waring sunglasses so you couldn't see her eyes (this is me) I tied her up on a tree and wated for masky to wake up, I called out for hoodie but he didn't answer (not on phone)

I was looking at this girl, when masky started to move "hey. You awake yet?" I'll I got from him was a groan "I'll thanks that as a yes..." He sat up resting his arm on his leg and resting his head on his arm "ughhh... Whaa happend?" He said laying back down "well you tell me..." I said Looking towards the girl...

**Hey guys that's another chappter I need a boys name I'm gonna add a boy around 12 - 13 - 14 as brother**

**thanks flufsters ok and check out my YouTube SkyTheUndeadKiller :D**


End file.
